


Interesting Machine

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Yuuki's voice: We have "Technology" [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where the D-agency spies are shown a modern computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Machine

**Author's Note:**

> What if they are shown a modern computer that we all already know? 
> 
> Just an imaginative universe where they are given a chance to browse the internet. They traveled through a time machine.

"It looks like a television."

 

Kaminaga comments while staring down at the machine that none of them ever knew or even heard of before. 

 

"...And It's flat."

 

"It does have a resemblance to the television we know.  Aside from its outward appearance, it looks more functional.  A television, but at the same time,  not a television. Maybe an enhanced morse code machine?  Perhaps you can do something else with it." Miyoshi comments. 

 

"Then perhaps,  let's try to do something with it." Kaminaga mused with excitement as he takes the seat and proceeds to gaze down at the machine. His eyes deciding which to use first and how to use it. 

 

"Try that thing that you can click." Hatano demands, trying to hide his curiosity. 

 

"Oh?  This one?" Kaminaga lands his hand on the mouse and they all made a different reaction when the arrow in the screen moved the same way Kaminaga did.  

 

Silence. 

 

Kaminaga proceeds to move the mouse upward,  the said white arrow follows.  Hums of amusement comes from Jitsui and Amari. Tazaki only smiles. The rest are with widened eyes,  especially Hatano and Kaminaga himself. Miyoshi, with his one hand resting on his chin,  tries to look passive but his reddish brown eyes still finds its way to show how subtly he was surprised when the arrow moves again. Fukumoto doesn't make any sound nor eye movements but same eyes show mirth.  

 

No one moves. 

 

Kaminaga begins to travel the cursor sidewards;  to the left,  and to the right.  All 8 pairs of eyes following every movement. 

 

"What are you guys doing?" 

 

 

A familiar voice struck them but no one turned to look at the source.  They all know who it is anyway. 

 

"Sakuma-san,  aside from the fact you did come from the same time machine we find out Yuuki owns,  do you have anything interesting at hand that will warrant us to avert our eyes from this intriguing machine?"

 

 

Sakuma becomes speechless at what Miyoshi said and so he approaches them. 

 

"Uh,  intriguing machine?"

 

"Yes." Was all Miyoshi said. Sakuma stares at the spy's figure and being with them for a little while now made him see the semi-obvious glint of amusement in Miyoshi's eyes. 

 

"Oi,  try to click that one." Hatano adds again, pointing to a circle like symbol with red,  blue and yellow in it.   The eagerness in his voices is probably the same as the unspoken excitement everyone has. 

 

"It's name is Chrome." Sakuma comments as he read the white label under said symbol.   The "thanks-mr.obvious" aura emitted from the rest of the spies,  evidently from Miyoshi that no one needed to vocalize how stupid Sakuma sounded.  He noticed that and so he just bites his lips and remains silent. Kaminaga proceeds to click it. 

 

No one reacted until Kaminaga moves to actually type in it.  

 

"What is this for?" He asks. 

 

"Maybe you'll need to encode something in it through this apparatus with letters." Jitsui speaks up and Kaminaga nods. 

 

"What should we search for?" 

 

"Recipes." 

 

"Alright." Kaminaga types in recipes and clicks the first result. 

 

"Oh." Fukumoto comments the moment his eyes on a white screen and then to a site with lists of many recipes. 

Everyone's sound of discovery and "Oooh"s and "Aaah"s fills in the room.  All of them fell silent as they know they sounded weird and ridiculous,  they're spies; subtlety is a must but this is getting into them.  

 

"So,  let me get this straight," Hatano successfully gets their attention.  "We click this chrome thing,  and it leads us to an intelligent machine that can search for anything?"

 

"Pretty much." Miyoshi nods.  

 

"What does 'www' stand for?" Sakuma asks.  Odagiri pops up,  "It's a laugh?"

 

"Odagiri,  please." Kaminaga snorts as his eyes scans the whole thing.  He scrolls down an arrows and sees more topics that can interest Fukumoto for hours. 

 

 _Talking about interest..._ Kaminaga smirks.

 

As if by cue,  the older spy begins to encode something that everyone already expected from him. 

 

 _ **Dates and Sex**_. 

 

"Ohh man,  I could live an eternity in this seat and with this machine."

The shit-eating grin he has forms as he's about to click the first link but Hatano smacks him in the head. 

 

"That's enough,  search for martial arts." Hatano places his hand on Kaminaga's shoulder. 

 

Kaminaga pouts,  but does so.  The shorter spy's lips forms an 'o' coupled with a grin when he saw the result.

 

"Click on the first one-" Hatano wasn't able to continue as his eyes widened at what Kaminaga types in next. He couldn't miss the shit-eating grin the older spy has. 

 

 _ **How to be tall**_. 

 

"You son of a bitch!" Jitsui takes the opportunity of Hatano violently grabbing Kaminaga and slamming him on the ground and doing more things normal people wouldn't do to their friends. Jitsui sits down and Sakuma follows what he will do. Yet the lieutenant's face falls down the moment he saw what the young spy is typing, and it evolves into a disdain look when the result shows. 

 

_**Sadism and Masochism** _

 

"I know what you're searching for, Jitsui! You'll do that to that Wind-agency spy,  right? You like him! Because you're a sadist!? 

 

 

"I am a sadist,  yes."

Jitsui smiles innocently at Kaminaga who's in failed attempts to survive and break free from Hatano. He stands up and cracks knuckles before approaching at him. 

 

"No,  no,  no!" Kaminaga screams. 

 

 _Rest in peace,  Kaminaga_.  Sakuma thinks inwardly. 

 

Miyoshi closes his eyes, "You run your mouth too much,  Kaminaga."

 

 

 

He opens his eyes again when he heard the chair move and sees Tazaki is now typing. 

 

Fixing his eyes in the screen,  he should have expected what his fellow spy would look for. 

 

_**Pigeons.** _

 

_Fucking pigeons._

 

Miyoshi gently shoves Tazaki away.  "Please move." Sakuma didn't lose how graceful Miyoshi looked even if he's literally pushing someone away from a seat. 

 

Tazaki complies.  

 

Miyoshi sits down and Sakuma leans over. The former stares at him. He tenses.  

 

"W-what?"

 

"Wouldn't you think it's rude if you tower over me like that when I'm trying to enjoy myself and explore something?"

 

 _That sounded awkward_.  Sakuma thought. 

 

"But we have been doing that for everyone just now--"

 

"Leave." There's an edge to his voice and all Sakuma could do is nod.  

 

A few steps away,  and Sakuma dares to look back. Good things he has a very clear eyesight. 

 

And so he saw what Miyoshi is searching.

 

 _ **Beauty and hair care**_.

 

_Of fucking course._

 

 

 

Just as Sakuma is about to leave the room and go back to the time machine to where they all came from,  Yuuki arrives. 

 

"What is going on here." It isn't even a question. 

 

Everyone stops on their tracks to stare at the Lieutenant colonel. 

 

 

"I sent all of you here so you'll know how to future will look like.  To explore things and gather information. To breath and indulge yourselves to the world devoid of espionage once in a while." His eyes falls towards the 'intriguing machine'.  "...And you chose to fiddle with that."

 

"But sir,  we are having fun." Kaminaga states. Yuuki sends him an "i-can-see-that-look". Clearly sarcasm. 

 

"And we're gathering information." Miyoshi adds. 

 

Yuuki stares at all of them. From Miyoshi,  to the beating-up scene with Kaminaga, Jitsui and Hatano.  And to the older ones just standing there like a pole; Odagiri and Fukumoto.  To the slightly-confused as fuck Sakuma. 

 

He sighs.

 

"Go back home." 

 

Without a second word,  Every spy complies and stands up, begins walking.   Leaving the room one by one until Sakuma is left alone with Yuuki. 

 

Yuuki begins to approach towards the said machine. 

 

"Even if they are my spies,  they are still young,  and full of energy. Full of enthusiasm when something interests has them; even if it's with subtlety,  it shows.  Full of childish desires."

 

Sakuma's eyes only follows what the Lieutenant Colonel is doing and he saw shocked when Yuuki started typing as if he knows how to use it. 

 

He fucking does. 

 

 

"Sir--"

 

"Lieutenant."

 

"Yes,  sir?" Curiosity and questions arise from Sakuma, wanting to ask lots of things but he chose to straighten up and act formally. 

 

"Would you like to know what I am searching for in this computer?"

 

 

 _So it is called a computer_. He sighs. 

Sakuma gulps, and answers,  his voice cracked. 

 

"Yes,  sir."

 

Yuuki nods and Sakuma takes it as a sign to approach. 

 

Feeling his hear beating fast, Sakuma feels the sweat falling and his hands trembling. Why. Why is he like this?  Why is he nervous? Of course.  This is Yuuki.  The demon king of D-agency.  What could he be possibly searching for?  He has a calm exterior but what if he's a fucking sadist worst than Jitsui?  What if he find ways to torture that is unimaginable to man?  What if he has his own terrifying hobbies he got from said machine?  Damn it all.  If a machine like this gives birth to such ideas,  it would be better to stop it from being spread in the future. But it already is!  He could only wish for the better good of everyone. 

 

 

Sakuma is now in front of the computer. He gulps one last time and leans in to read. Bracing himself for the untold horror. 

 

 

 _ **Cats**_. 

 

 

Blinking multiple times,  Sakuma thinks he's hallucinating to make up for the cruel reality of what he just thought but it's still there. 

 

 _ **Cats**_. 

 

 

He rubs his eyes. 

 

 

 _Still **Cats.**_  

 

Pictures of kittens rolling in the floor and cute feline faces. 

 

 

 _ **Cats**_. 

 

 

_What the--_

 

"Constantly dealing with those mindless Military Police Officers and with my spies' antics, don't you think I need some time to adore these creatures? This computer,  It is an interesting machine."

 

 

 It took a moment for Sakuma to realize and understand the situation. Yuuki, who he saw put the spies and others into hellish training. Yuuki,  who successfully manipulates the idiots at MP. Yuuki,  who questions people who vows wearing a suit...

 

Likes cats. 

 

 

_Holy shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Televisions were invented in 1927. Computers were developed in 1947, so the spies know nothing of it (tho morse code machine) The setting of this fic is after they were sent to various missions. Miyoshi is NOT dead. Yes, I'm still in denial. This might be inaccurate but I tried to search. c:
> 
> Hope u like it! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
